People often watch videos uploaded and stored on video sharing services. Often, groups of people, such as people who are friends with each other, are interested in similar videos. For example, a group of people might all be interested in a video created by the same person or related to the same topic. Additionally, the group of people may want to discuss the video with each other after watching it. However, it can be difficult for the group to know about the availability of a new video that they are all interested in.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods, systems, and media for sending a message about a new video to a group of related users.